


MICHAEL HAS A PAIN KINK

by orphan_account



Series: stupid 5sos and atl text fics [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: He texts all of the wrong people, M/M, Multi, Silly, This is terrible, ashton is so done, fuck spelling, luke and Calum are Knights in shing armour, michael is dumb, text fic things, this is kinda shit but I wrote it in like 5 mins so whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael: okay so i might of accidentally text Calum my butt hurt</p><p>Ashton: i fucking hate you </p><p>Ashton: we are never having rough sex again</p><p>Michael: *crying* you don't mean that</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where cake is hecka protective and Ashton hates everyone..but not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MICHAEL HAS A PAIN KINK

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupernaturalMystery306](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/gifts).



> This sucks...

Michael: ashy my butt hurts :( 

Calum: WAT

Michael: shit

Calum: mikey what are you talking about?!?

Michael: nothing gotta go bye

Calum: oh no you dont 

Calum: youre gone arent you?

Calum: this is not over clifford 

***

Michael: ash ash ash i fucked up

Luke: ummmm

Michael: GOD FUCKING DAMMIT 

Luke: what happened mikey? 

Michael: none of your business

Michael: and dont speak to Calum 

Luke: wait

Luke: whats going on im so confused

Luke: i can talk to calum whenever i want. he bae

Luke: are you ignoring me? 

***

Ashton: michael why is calum in my room shouting at me

Ashton: he says i hurt you and he is here for vengeance 

Ashton: and now luke is here too

Ashton: you better not be ignoring me

Michael: im sorry

Ashton: what. did. you. do? 

Michael: okay so i might of accidentally text Calum my butt hurt

Ashton: i fucking hate you 

Ashton: we are never having rough sex again

Michael: *crying* you don't mean that

Ashton: you come sort this out right now

Michael: but ashy *pouts* 

Ashton: nope i stg get your ass up here before spank it again

Michael: don't give me a boner im embarrassed enough 

Ashton: you have five seconds before i shout MICHAEL HAS A PAIN KINK and kick cake out of my room 

Michael: actually that sounds great

Michael: thanks ash

Ashton: i honestly hate you

Michael: nah 

Ashton: calum says hes gonna come fuck you now 

Ashton: also luke asked if you have any rope 

Michael: this is turning out to be a great misunderstanding

Ashton: again i repeat that i hate you 

Ashton: FFS IM TRUING TO READ CAN HOU KEEP IT DOWN

Ashton: I'm in love with a bunch of idiots...

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my favourite person in the world ever!!!! Today the sent me a whole commentary on one of the fics in this series and I literally cried laughing as I read it, so this is for them. Btw supernatural, you should totally do that with the other fics in the series because it's funny as fuck! Love you ^_^ xxxx


End file.
